Cobby Nuttels
Cobbert Louis William Nuttels III, or Cobby for short, is Martha's younger brother and one of the main characters in RC fandom. Apperance Cobby is a Cocker Spaniel/Saint Bernard hybrid. He wears a green-blue checked shirt, khaki long pants and grey shoes. He has a cowlick hair style. Since Season 3, his eyes have noticeable bags underneath. In Season 3, he has a robotic arm (did by himself), after Martha accidentally burnt his arm. Since Season 4, he wears a dark blue sweater over his shirt, and google glasses (see the last paragraph of the Personality part why he's wearing them) Personality Cobby is by far the most intelligent member of the city, although his young age prevents his from really being noticed by adults. He has been shown on numerous occasions to have a knack for solving problems, such as the time he figured a way out of his flooded house, the time he developed a complex solution to solve the problem of getting his grandmother's luggage up a flight of stairs and the time he trick the family for the television. Cobby is also a valued member of the school's Physics Club, and his vast knowledge of the subject has actually saved his from being vaporized by an enormous robot. He is so smart that there's not person smarter than him. Cobby can also be considered the most mature member of his family, more than his parents. He often takes care of his sisters in many ways, like helping them with their homework and making their breakfasts. Cobby has shown some signs of having a very fiery temper. When Martha accidentally lost his phone, he was extremely upset and demanding, threatening to tell their parents what had happened. On another occasion, after finally taking Granny Linda's bags upstairs, when asked to bring them down he instead grew furious and kicked her suitcase out the window. Even though Cobby is very mature for his age, there are still some occasions where he reverts to childish behavior. He is a huge fan of Mike Monkey, as evidenced by his Mike plush toy and his extreme enthusiasm for the Mike on Ice show. Since Cobby and Fred, after defeating Fred, Cobby developed a temporary MPD (multiple personality disorder), consisting in three different personalities. One of them is his normal personality, the second is a arrogant, mean, selfish and very boastful one (Fred), and the last is a very sensitive,'' sad, sometimes irritated and somewhat nervous one (called "The Peevie" by Martha) but was aggravated after Mabel accidentally zapped him in the ending of The Glitch, which resulted in two more personalities: one is happy-go-lucky, very happy and bubbly (called "My Dream Cobby" by Martha) and the other one is a very, very angry, easy to enrage and irritated by anything (called "Red Fury" by Martha). As in The Glitch, he'll totally cure of them in 2 years. Since Season 4, he places some electroids in his brain, which inserts some shocks to calm down his personalities. For making this possible, he must wear some LED google glasses, which change color depending his mood. Without them, his personalities will eat him up. Literally. Relationships Mabel- His childhood friend then girlfriend. He usually likes her better than his other girlfriends, Cobby finds her very compassionate to everyone. But after she moves away to Elmore, he became so unhappy, depressed and heartbroken, leaving Martha taking pity on him and took care of him. After the Nuttels moved to Elmore, he becomes more nervous and very shy to make friends until Mabel bumps to him, he becomes shocked of her looks. He even knew her after seeing her personality, Gumball and Darwin made friends. His mother meddles him around, making him annoyed and embarrassed while Mabel thinks he's funny, Allison said it's for him. They dated in Season 3, making them officially a couple. Gumball- His close friend. Gumball and Cobby usually met after bumping to Mabel and Gumball saw him and befriended him. He started to feel a little confident and meets his new friends. Cobby is shocked to see Mabel after he visits Gumball, he told him the girl was Mabel and she is his triplet sister. Gumball, Darwin and Martha made fun of him after they found out he likes Mabel, making him even embarrassed whether he is in front or near Mabel. Andy, Martha and Caroline- Andy, Caroline and Martha actually takes care of him but they make him do their homework, breakfast and they teased him when Mabel hugs him or meets him. Trivia *He's the actual boyfriend of Mabel. *Before moving to Elmore and met again Mabel, Cobby had 4 girlfriends, including a vampire. But they (except Chestnut who was his first actual girl and Blair) forced him to became their boyfriend, but he broke up after a short time, making Mabel the only girl for him. Their names are: ** Chestnut (dated until 6 months) ** Rhea Lamborghini (a popular girl who forced him to become her boyfriend; used him for more popularity) ** Weather (just like Rhea and forced him; used him for only her homework) ** Blair the Talking Ash (formely Blair the Vampire) (dated until 5 months) *He's the smartest character in the show; **Other is Catrin (2nd). ***Anais is 3rd *He inhaled a toxin on a school field trip and it weakened his immune system a little so he's more prone to sickness. *He's a close friend with The Grand Duchess Beatrice Vetcher III of Bellaterra/Carly Thonnings. * He is seven minutes younger ("and 9 seconds") than Andy or Caroline. * He has the eight cardinal points (placed as we usually see on a compass) as shaped birthmark on his back. *Cobby's name has different pronountions. The correct one is Ko-bi (ˈkobē), not Kow-bi or Ka-bi. Also, in some countries, "Cobby" is adapted from the dub: **"Gedrongen" in Afrikaans and Dutch **"Набито" (phonetically "Nabito") in Bulgarian **"Drukns" in Latvian **"코비" (phonetically "Kobi") in Korean **"Tanakka" in Finnish *"Cobby" means "stout", "thickset", and it is used for description of horses, dogs, and other animals. However, this is not the reason he gained the nickname. **This is one of the reason his name is pronounced different by the eponymous adjective. **Also, a "cobby dog" is a term for a short and square dog. **'Cobby''' may be surname. ** When he was first created, in 2010, his name was Cobby Littlethorn. **Cobby's real name, Cobbert, is derived from the Old French word "corbet", which means "dark haired" https://www.houseofnames.com/cobbert-family-crest%7C. This is actually true, thus Cobby's hair color is a dark shade of brown (chocolate) *Cobby may be the reincarnation of his late grandfather Harry Mertens. * He secretly returns Mabel's feeling. Though, he has a secret but obvious crush on her. But he finally confessed his feelings towards her in The Prom(CandyAnaisWatterson777). * He has no name on his Skype account, as revealed in The Acceptance. Later his Skype name become "CobbyNuts14". * Cobby is hyperallergic to dust, as revealed in Martha and the Time Traveler, making him sneeze very loud and very strong and very frequently. And somewhat at Martha's stupidity... However he doesn't react at this. So far. * Cobby claims that the exact time when he was born was 11:27 pm and 9 seconds, as in Happy Triplets Birthday! * Martha always says that Cobby's mouth always smell like a library, revealed in The New School Year. * In Happy Triplets Birthday!, it was revealed that he hates his two ex girlfriends, Weather and Rhea andhe likes Blair and Chestnut but he said that his relationships from them is kind of complicated. That is the reason why he broke up with them and got into the hospital after getting beat up by every girl in school. * As a vampire, Blair has a tendent to bite Cobby, and she accidentally bit him three times. One of the he bite mark was never seen because it was replaced by his robotic arm. * Cobby keeps Blair's ash in a sort of pot because she desintregrated after he told her he'll move. Now he use her as a "advice pot". * In his first drawing, he had big glasses, a orange shirt and jeans. He used to be an only child, and Barney and Allison's heads were never seen. * Barney and Allison have drawn his birthmark on his clothes on the same place it's located, because they wanted him to be easier recognised by them. * Cobby had a gastric transposition when he was a newborn. He still has the cut scar. * He was born with problems of joints, his tendons and spine can broke after a large effort. This is why he doesn't know dancing. He wasn't learned due to his disease. He was also born with a sphere-shaped head, which made him and his parents spend 3 months at the hospital. *He's got a scar over his bellybutton, possibly gained when the doctors tried to get him out during cesarean. * He also tried to kayak, but resulted him to his first near-death after being near to a waterfall, as in The Kayak. * This is a possibility that he is lactose intolerant. As shown in Hyper Typer Thing, after he ate from the frozen yogurt cup given by Mabel, he turned green, got really sick and made him throw up. However, in New Friends, Old Foes, he hadn't any reaction while eating some yogurt. ** The yogurt which he ate in New Friends, Old Foes might be diet yogurt, or either he was allergic at the frozen yogurt topping. * So far, Cobby is the character with the most trivia facts. Gallery CobbyNew2014.png CobbyXEd.png CobbyIcon.png|COBBY ICON! :3 MarthaCobbyGumball.png|Martha, Cobby and Gumball. Cobby2.png CobbyDigital.png CobbyLateS3.png|Cobby in late Season 3 BabyCobby.png|A month old Cobby References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Dogs Category:Characters with multiple appearances Category:Characters that did not appear in the original series. Category:Nuttels Family Category:Gumball and Mabel's Team Category:Nuttels Triplets